


Blood Pact

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: F/M, Self-Harm, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-10
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 08:39:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6510946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ben's too used to the pain. He needs it now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Pact

**Author's Note:**

> For [a prompt on FFA](http://fail-fandomanon.dreamwidth.org/191221.html?thread=1044277493#cmt1044277493), “Whipping? Bonus points for F/m.”

Ben’s hands fumble on the leather handle of the whip.

“What are you doing?” Rey asks, alarmed. Scars crisscross his bare back, gleaming in the cold light of his quarters. So this isn’t a new habit.

“It helps,” Ben says. He looks like he wants to explain it, but no words come.

“You don’t have to do that anymore,” Rey says.

“I know.”

“Is it something Snoke taught you? To…strengthen the Dark Side?”

“Yes,” he admits. “But it helps now, too. In a different way. Helps me remember I deserve it.” He passes the handle of the whip to her. Rey takes it, for a moment misunderstanding. Ben turns his scarred back to her. “Please? Hard.”

She could just take the whip away from him. But that seems crueler than striking him. She hesitates, and not entirely out of distaste for it. There’s a part of her that does want to make him bleed, and it frightens her.

He’s not wrong that he deserves it.

Not knowing if she’s being vengeful or merciful, she lands the first blow. Ben grunts appreciatively, but Rey thinks he’s being generous. She’d barely touched him, compared to his own work. She strikes again, harder, and again, the sickly slaps echoing on the bare walls, till her clothes cling to her with sweat. Ben takes it gratefully, not asking her to stop or ease up. She does eventually, her arm aching, his back red and raw.

She doesn’t tend to his wounds. “Our secret?” she says, uncomfortably. She doesn’t know how she’d explain it to his mother.

“Yes,” Ben says. “Just between us.” He touches her hand a moment, more intimate than he has any right to be, sealing their pact.


End file.
